miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinoth
The continent of Kinoth has been tamed by the Dwarves and converted from a rocky region to a practical and useful tool in expanding the Dwarven aristocracy in training Dragons. The entire surface of Kinoth has been claimed by the Dwarves and next to the huge cities carved from gold and marble are pens and training grounds for Dragons. Dragons share Kinoth as their home and cannot be found anywhere else on Miosa. The Dwarves have made it part of their society to see that these Dragons are birthed, feed, trained and sold on as domesticated animals so they do not reek havoc for the other races by ruling the skies. Before the fall of Kinoth the Dwarves lived a practical lifestyle with most families becoming trainers, due to the income from selling and training Dragons there were very little occupations that didn't include a Dragon. Dwarves were extremely talented dragon tamers and breeders that were responsible for the flourishing of the race as they are native to the homeland of the Dwarves. They are also responsible, through selective breeding of the beasts, for new species of Dragons.The Dwarves created a new breed of dragon that was corrupt from birth after keeping it sealed in the mines of their homeland it managed to escape and corrupt the minds of other dragons within the Dwarven capital. After a long and arduous battle, the dragons were successful in slaughtering about a quarter of the Dwarven-kind, they fled to the mines and sealed themselves within. Now after years of not maintaining the dragon ecosystem they have spread and inhabited nearly all of the Dwarven homeland whilst the Dwarves have managed to get by through converting the mines of their homeland into their new city using the mining equipment to create great chambers and cities underneath the homeland. However, to the rest of Miosa the Dwarves have not made contact with the Humans, Avarials, Elves or any race since the last message was sent to each capital across Miosa via birds by the leader of the Dwarves at the time, it simply stated. “Kinoth has fallen.” Kinoth was homeland of the Dwarves. Many races have attempted to send scouts, messengers or even soldiers to aid the Dwarves in claiming Kinoth back from the winged beasts however all attempts have failed. The Dwarves are liked by all races as they bred and trained dragons and then sold them for either private or military use. Since the breakout however many Lords and dignitaries who owned them as pets have killed them in fear of them turning. The Crimson Knights also had an entire Chapter that was dedicated to Dragon-riders however the soldiers were ordered by High King Ravenswood to kill the one thousand Dragons. Before the outbreak Dragons were kind beasts even those who were let lose by revolutionists claiming training dragons was wrong didn't cause too much havoc however since they have no race to train, breed or regulate their species they have grown rampant, irritating but most of all deadly. The Continent of Kinoth now lies in ruin as great structures such as kingdoms, cities, markets and even villages lay in ruin as Dragons use them to sleep in, use as nests or even to play in. Underground however is a different story all together. Since the fall of Kinoth the Dwarves have prospered by living underground, the underside of Kinoth is named Kintoth and the Dwarves are led by a group of people who’s blood-line connects them to the previous leaders of Kinoth. Kintoth is described by the Dwarves as an entirely new realm with flora and fauna previously hidden to the above world of Kinoth and Miosa. The underground caverns have their own ecosystem that supplies the Dwarves with food, water and safe areas to sleep. Heat from vents that lead to pools of lava warm the caverns and provide light. Within the cooler areas where water moisture sticks to the walls of some caverns create plants that are bio-illuminating creating all sorts of wonderful colours that glow and help the Dwarves see. Those who remember the old world above in Kinoth state that living underground is a curse and punishment from the Gods for taming one of Ephima’s creation however those who are born in Kintoth and have no memory or link other than their blood to Kinoth do not share the same views. Dwarves however have not lost the ability to tame one of Miosa’s feared beasts as lessons from Dwarven elders are still given to young Dwarves in hope that one day, they will rise from Kintoth and tame the beasts.